Hazm
Hazm Midedeki yenen şeyleri eritmek, sindirmek. Vücuda yarayacak hale getirmek. Birisine ansızın hücum etmek. Ansızın bir şey üzerine inmek. Birisinin hakkını, malını gasb ile alıp zulmeylemek. Münasebetsiz bir hale, güce gidecek bir vaziyete düşenin kendi nefsini zaptedip tahammül etmesi ve sabreylemesi. Taze olmak. Kırmak. (İslâm hükemasının Eflâtun'u ve hekimlerin şeyhi ve feylesofların üstadı, dâhi-i meşhur Ebu Ali İbn-i Sina, yalnız Tıp noktasında, Hazm Cem'etmek, toplamak. Zaptetmek. :1 Midedeki yenen şeyleri eritmek, sindirmek. Vücuda yarayacak hale getirmek. Birisine ansızın hücum etmek. Ansızın bir şey üzerine inmek. Birisinin hakkını, malını gasb ile alıp zulmeylemek. Münasebetsiz bir hale, güce gidecek bir vaziyete düşenin kendi nefsini zaptedip tahammül etmesi ve sabreylemesi. Taze olmak. Kırmak. (İslâm hükemasının Eflâtun'u ve hekimlerin şeyhi ve feylesofların üstadı, dâhi-i meşhur Ebu Ali İbn-i Sina, yalnız Tıp noktasında, Hazm Cem'etmek, toplamak. Zaptetmek. Kast etmek. Bağlamak. Yumuşak yüksek yer. Sağlam re'y. Doğru ve kat'i karar. Basiretle hareket etmek. Hazm Kat etmek, kesmek. Yab yab yürümek. Hızlandırmak. hazm Kast etmek. Bağlamak. Yumuşak yüksek yer. Sağlam re'y. Doğru ve kat'i karar. Basiretle hareket etmek. Hazm Kat etmek, kesmek. Yab yab yürümek. Hızlandırmak. Tahrif (Arapça: تحريف "değiştirme, bozma") Müslümanlar tarafından kullanılan Arapça bir sözcüktür ve İslam inancına göre Yahudiler ile Hıristiyanların, kendi kutsal yazılarına yaptıklarına inandıkları değişiklikler anlamına gelir. Kuran’ı ve diğer hadisleriÖrnek olarak bkz, Ibn Hajar'nın Bukhari'nin açıklaması temel alan Gelenekçi Müslüman âlimler^ Ibn Hazm, al-Qurtubi, al-Maqrizi, Ibn Taymiyyah, Ibn al-Qayyim ve son dönemde, pekçoğunun yanı sıra Rahmatullah Kairanawi. Bkz. Izhar ul-Haqq, 1. Bölüm 4. Kısım. başlık (القول في التوراة والإنجيل)., Yahudilerin ve Hıristiyanların, Tanrı Kelamını değiştirdiklerini iddia ederler. Kuran ve tahrif öğretisi Kuran, Tevrat, Zebur ve İncil gibi kutsal kitapların önceki peygamberlere verilmiş olduğunu kabul eder. Müslüman inancına göre Kuran, Yahudileri Tora ile birlikte İsrailoğullarının Kutsal Kitabını, Hıristiyanları ise Yeni Ahit’i kasten değiştirmiş olmakla itham eder. Tahrif öğretisinin temel aldığı ilgili sureler aşağıda verilmiştir: * Onlardan bir zümre vardır, aslında Kitap'tan olmayan birşeyi siz Kitap'tan sanasınız diye, dillerini Kitap'la eğip bükerler. O, Allah katında olmadığı halde, "Bu, Allah katındandır." derler. Bilip durdukları halde, Allah hakkında yalan söylerler. (Ali İmran, 78) * Yahudilerden öyleleri var ki, kelimeleri yerlerinden kaydırırlar; din içinde sövgüler üreterek, dillerini eğip-bükerek: "Dinledik, isyan ettik; dinle, dinlenmez olası, davar güder gibi güt bizi" derler. Eğer onlar, "Dinledik, boyun eğdik, dinle, bak bize!" demiş olsalardı, kendileri için daha hayırlı ve daha yerinde olurdu. Fakat Allah, küfürleri yüzünden onlara lanet etmiştir. Çok az bir kısmı hariç, iman etmezler. (Nisa, 46) * Sonunda, verdikleri mîsakı bozdukları için onları lanetledik de kalplerini kaskatı yaptık. Kelimeleri yerlerinden kaydırıyorlar. Öğütlenmek üzere çağırıldıkları şeyden nasiplenmeyi unuttular. İçlerinden çok azı hariç, sen onlardan hep hainlik görürsün. Bununla birlikte onları affet, ellerini tut. Çünkü Allah güzellik sergileyenleri sever. (Maide, 13) * Şimdi siz bunların size inanmalarını mı umuyorsunuz? Bunların içlerinden bir fırka vardır ki, Allah'ın kelamını dinliyorlar, sonra onu, akletmelerinin ardından, bilip durdukları halde tahrif ediyorlardı. (Bakara, 75) * Onlara şöyle denildi: Şu kentte oturun, orada istediğiniz yerden yiyin. 'Affet!' diye yalvarın; kapıdan da secde ederek girin ki, hatalarınızı bağışlayalım. Güzel düşünüp güzel iş yapanlara daha fazlasını da vereceğiz. Onların zulme sapanları, bir sözü, kendilerine söylenenin dışında bir sözle değiştirdiler. Bunun üzerine biz de üzerlerine gökten bir pislik azabı saldık; çünkü zulmediyorlardı. (Araf, 161-2) Tahrifin türleri Amin Ahsan Islahi dört çeşit Tahrif olduğunu yazar.Amin Ahsan Islahi, Tadabbur-i-Qur'an, ikinci baskı., 1. kitap, (Lahor: Faran Foundation, 1986), s. 252 * Kasti bir şekilde, yazılanları tamamiyle farklı bir şekilde yorumlamak. Kelimenin söyleniş tarzını, anlamını büsbütün değiştirecek şekilde telaffuz etmek. Örnek: مروه sözcüğü ‘موره’ ya da ‘موريا’ şeklinde değiştirilmişti. * Orijinal anlamını baştan aşağı değiştirecek şekilde, metinden bir cümle veya söylev eklemek ya da çıkartmak Örneğin İslamiyet’e göre, hiç kimse İbrahim’in Kâbe ile bir ilişkisi olduğunu ispat edemesin diye, Yahudiler Peygamber’in göç olayını tamamen değiştirmişlerdir. * İki anlamı olan bir kelimeyi, konuyla ilgisi olmayan anlamına uygun olarak tercüme etmek. Örneğin Arapçadaki ‘ابن’ sözcüğünün karşılığı İbraniceye “oğlu” olarak tercüme edilmişti, oysa aynı sözcük “hizmetkâr” ve “köle” anlamlarına da gelir. * Sırf çelişki yaratmak ya da konuyu tamamen değiştirmek için apaçık ortada olan bir konu hakkında ortaya sorular atmak. Tahrifin tarihçesi İslamiyet’in ilk yüzyıllarında tahrif Camilla Adang’a göre, Tevrat ile İncil’in değişmezliğini destekleyen ilk âlimler: Ibn al-Layth, Ibn Rabban, Ibn Qutayba, Al-Ya'qubi, Al-Tabari, Al-Baqillani, Al-Ma'sudi’dir.Camilla Adang, Muslim Writers on Judaism & the Hebrew Bible from Ibn Rabban to Ibn Hazm, ISBN 90-04-10034-2. İbni Hâzım Tahrif ile ilgili ilk ayrıntılı bilgilere 10. yüzyılda, Tevrat'ın beş kitabının Musa tarafından yazıldığı fikrine karşı çıkan ve Üzeyir'i Tora yazmakla suçlayan İbni Hâzım’ın yazılarında rastlanmaktadır. İbni Hâzım ayrıca, kitabının birinci (Tanah) ve ikinci bölümünde (Yeni Ahit), kutsal kitaplardaki metinlerin aslına uygunluğuna karşı olarak değerlendirdiği görüşlere sistematik ve ayrıntılı bir biçimde yer vermiştir: kronolojik ve coğrafi çelişkiler; ilahiyatla ilgili imkânsızlıklar (insan biçiminde ifadeler) zina ve fuhuşla ilgili öyküler ve peygamberlere günahkârlık ithamları, ayrıca metnin güvenilir biçimde iletilmediğine dair ifadeler (tevatür). İbni Hâzım, Aaron’un Kudüs’teki Tapınağın hükümdarı olduğu dönemde, tek bir kopyası bulunan Tora’nın nasıl tahribata uğramış olabileceğini açıklamaktadır. İbni Hâzım’ın sonraki dönemlerdeki İslami tartışmalara etkisi büyüktür ve tahrif konusunda ortaya attığı konular ve diğer tartışmalı fikirleri kendisinden sonra gelen yazarlar tarafından sadece ufak tefek değişiklikler yapılarak güncellenmiştir.The Encyclopeadia of Islam, BRILLPower in the Portrayal: Representations of Jews and Muslims in Eleventh- and Twelfth-Century, bölümü "An Andalusi-Muslim Literary Typology of Jewish Heresy and Sedition", sayfa. 56 ve devamı, Tahrif: s. 58, ISBN 0-691-00187-1Under Crescent and Cross: The Jews in the Middle Ages, s. 146, ISBN 0-691-01082-X Tahrif ile ilgili eleştiriler Kuran ve metninin değiştirilmiş olduğu iddiaları Gary Miller, Kuran’ın kutsal kitapları eleştirmekten ziyade, bazı Yahudilerin ve Hıristiyanların metni ele alışlarını eleştirdiğini düşünmektedir. Gary Miller’e göre Kuran yalnızca üç suçlamada bulunmaktadır: * “Kuran Yahudiler ile Hıristiyanların kutsal kitaplarında yazan pek çok şeyi atlayıp geçtiklerini söyler.” * “İçlerinden bazıları kelimeleri değiştirdiler ve bu konu da Müslümanlar tarafından yanlış biçimde kullanılarak, sanki bir zamanlar gerçek bir Kutsal Kitap olduğu, ancak birisinin onu sakladığı ve neticede de yanlış kitabın yayınlandığı izlenimi uyandırıldı. Bu Kuran’da yazmaz. Kuran’ın esas eleştirdiği, önlerinde gerçek sözler olan insanların bu sözleri insanlarla paylaşmamalarıdır. Onu yanlış tercüme ediyorlar ya da yanlış betimliyorlar ya da farklı anlamlar çıkartıyorlar. Ona farklı bir bakış açısı ekliyorlar.” * “Bazıları, gerçekte insanlar tarafından yazılanları Tanrı ile bağdaştırma hatasına düşüyorlar.” İlk Tekzipler İslamiyet ile ilgili olarak yazılmış, Hıristiyanlığa ait en eski belgeler arasında, 634 ile 640 yılları arasında Günah Çıkaran Maksimus’un Şöhretli Peter’a yazmış olduğu mektup ile 634 ile 637 yılları arasında Kudüs Patriği Sophronius’un (ölümü: 639) üç yazısı bulunmaktadır. Bu yazıların kesinlikle içermediği bir bilgi, Arapların yeni bir dini reddettikleridir. İmparatorluklarını kaybetmiş olan Melkitler, Müslümanların zaferinin Hıristiyanların günahlarından kaynaklandığına yordular. 685 ile 692 yılları arasında yazılan Sözde-Methodius Kıyameti (Süryanicesi) diğer pek çok şeyin yanında, Hıristiyanların cezalandırılmak ve günahlarından arınmak için Müslümanlar tarafından yönetildiklerini yazar. Melkitler’in ilk kuramsal tekzip örneği Sinaylı Anastasius’tur. (d.c. 700).Ayrıca bkz: John C. Lamoreaux, Early Eastern Christian Responses to Islam (1. bölüm) in Medieval Christian Perceptions of Islam: A Book of Essays Tahrif tartışması ayrıca Bizans İmparatoru III. Leo’yaA. Jeffery, Ghevond's text of the correspondence between Umar II and Leo III, in Harvard Theol. Review, xxxvii 1944, 269–321 atfedilmiş ilk tartışmalı metinlerde yer almaktadır ve burada, Yahudilerle Hıristiyanların herkesçe bilinen aynı kutsal metni paylaştıkları ve İkinci Kutsal Tapınak’ın mimarı Üzeyir'in dindar ve güvenilir bir kişi olduğu söylenmektedir. Aynı görüşlere daha sonraki Yahudi yazılarında da rastlanır. Yahudi Tekzipleri Islam ayet ve metinlerinde “Hak Kitap” olarak nitelendirilen Tevrat’ın “Muharref” olduğuna dair bir ibare yoktur. Ancak, ayetlerde Yahudiler için “onlardan öyleleri” ve “Yahudilerden küfürde yarışanlar”ın kelimeleri yerlerinden kaydırdıklarından ve dillerini eğip büktüklerinden bahsedilmektedir. Üzeyir’in “Allah’ın oğlu” olarak nitelendirilmesi konusu ise Musevi dinine tamamen yabancı bir husustur. Arap yarımadası Yahudilerinden bazılarının bu izlenimi uyandıracak bir ifadede bulunmuş olmaları ihtimali, bu görüşün tüm Yahudilere ait olduğunu göstermez. Nitekim Yahudiler nezdinde Üzeyir’in ( Ezra’nın) sıfatı “Peygamber” bile değildir. Kendisi “Ezra haSofer” yani “Yazıcı Ezra” olarak bilinmektedir. Yazıcılar kutsal metinleri kopyalayarak çoğaltan kişilerdi. Hıristiyan ve Müslüman Antisemitizmi’nin ana sebebinin, bu iki dinin kaynaklarını ve meşruiyet temellerini (Tek Tanrı fikri) Musevi dininden aldıkları için ona çok benzemeleri ve onu ikame etmek üzere ortaya çıkmış olmalarında aramak gerekir. Bu iki din mensuplarının İbrani/Yahudi/Musevi peygamberlerini ve hatta krallarını kendi peygamberleri olarak kabullenmiş olmaları, tarih boyunca Yahudiler üzerindeki askeri ve siyasi hakimiyet statüleriyle tezat teşkil etmiş ve onları rahatsız etmiş olmalıdır. Kuran’ın indiği devirde Tevrat tahrif edilmiş olsaydı, bu Kuran’da mutlaka belirtilmiş olurdu. Mevcut Tevrat ayni zamanda “Eski Ahit” adıyla İncil’in bir parçası da olduğundan, İncil’in, İslamiyet’in doğuşundan önce yaygınlaşmış olması ve içeriğinin bu güne kadar değişmemiş olması (Hıristiyanların tercüme için kullandıkları İbranice metin aynen bugün de kullanılmakta) cihetiyle, Tevrat’ın İslamiyet’in doğuşundan günümüze kadar herhangi bir değişikliğe uğramadığı da ortadadır. Nitekim, Tevrat M.Ö. üçüncü Yüzyıl’dan M.Ö. Birinci Yüzyıl’a yayılan süreç içinde İbranice’den Yunanca’ya çevrilmiş olup o tarihten itibaren değişikliğe uğramış olmadığı sabittir. (bkz. Sepuaginta – 70, bazı kaynaklara göre ise 72 din bilgini tarafından yapılan tercüme) Bununla beraber, bilimsel açıdan, sırf Tevrat’ın değil, bütün ilahi metinlerin gökten doğrudan indirilmiş olmaktan çok “Tanrısal” bir ilham’la yazılmış oldukları ifade edilmektedir. Modern Hıristiyan tekzipleri Modern Hıristiyanlığın tahrifi reddi yedi genel iddiaya dayanmaktadır. # Kutsal kitaplarda yer alan metinlerin değiştirilmiş olduğuna dair çok önemsiz fiziksel kanıtlar vardır. Ayrıca Yahudilerin Tora’ya olan sadakatleri ve metinlerin Masoretler tarafından özenle kopyalanmış olması Müslümanların suçlamalarına karşı savlardır. M.Ö 280- M.S. 68 yıllarına ait Ölü Deniz parşömenleri, güncel kitaplarla çok küçük ayrılıklar dışında hemen hemen aynıdır.Garry K. Brantley, M.A., M.Div. (April 1995). "The Dead Sea Scrolls and Biblical Integrity". Reason & Revelation (Apologetics Press) 154: 25-30. http://www.apologeticspress.org/articles/266. Retrieved on 2008-12-03. # Yahudiler ile Hıristiyanların neden kutsal metinlerini değiştirmiş olabileceklerine dair hiçbir tatminkâr yanıt yoktur. # 29:46 suresi Kuran’ın vahiy yoluyla indiği dönemde Tevrat’ın geçerli olduğunu söyler. 700’lerin sonunda Yahudiler ile Hıristiyanların metinlerini değiştirmiş olmaları imkânsızdır, çünkü bu metinler o dönemde dünyanın dört bir yanına dağılmıştı bile. # Ayrıca, yozlaşma döneminde, ortalıkta değiştirilemeyecek kadar çok kopya olurdu – lisan farklılıklarını da göz ardı etmemek gerekir. # Yahudiler ile Hıristiyanlar birbirlerine düşmandı. Aralarında anlaşma sağlamak çok zor olurdu. Örneğin I. yüzyılda Pavlus sürekli olarak Yahudilerin saldırılarına maruz kalıyordu (Elçilerin İşleri 23:12) ve Yahudilere karşı yapılan düzenli saldırılar mevcuttu (M.S. 372) # Farklı ve yeni mezhepler, değişikliler konusunda esas gruplarla çelişkiye düşerlerdi. Bu yüzden Müslümanların savunduğu gibi eşdeğer ve toplu değişikliklerin yapılması mümkün değildi."St Ambrose and the Jews p1". http://www.history.umd.edu/Faculty/BCooperman/HistJewsI/Ambrose&Gregory.pdf. Retrieved on 2008-12-03. # Müslümanlığı seçen Yahudiler ve Hıristiyanlar asla kasıtlı bir tahribatın yapılmış olabileceğini belirtmediler – eğer gerçek olsaydı bunu dile getirmeleri kaçınılmazdı.Josh McDowell; John Gilchrist (in en) (Paperback). The Islam Debate. Here's Life Pub. s. 199. ISBN 978-0-86605-104-0. http://www.joshmcdowell.org/FreeBooks/TheIslamDebate.pdf. 21.11.2008 tarihli. Sayfa 52 - 53 Bazı modern Hıristiyan savunucuları, bu tahrif tekziplerini İslamiyet’in bir zaafı olarak görmektedirler."The Last Harvest - The Issue of Bible Corruption". http://www.thelastharvest.com/BibleCorr.htm. 21.11.2008 tarihli Notlar Dış Bağlantılar * Is The Bible In Our Hands The Same As During The Time Of Muhammad(P)? * /http://www.themodernreligion.com/comparative/christ/christ_islambridge_bcorrupt.htm Corruption in the Bible: The Muslim Stance * Is The Bible Corrupted? * /http://www.themodernreligion.com/comparative/christ/bible_meaningtomuslims.html What the Gospels Mean to Muslims * What the Qur'an and other very early Muslim sources say about the Bible * Is the Qur’an Corrupted? Shi’ites’ View Ayrıca bakınız * İncil * Tevrat * Şeytan Ayetleri Kategori:İslam Tahrif